Death Of A Hero
by Tanalye
Summary: Alt ending to "My Hero Academia: Two Heroes"
1. Chapter 1

Deku felt the shard of metal protruding from his stomach, blood leaked from the edges of the giant shard embedded into his stomach.

He was in agonising pain, he was starting to lose feeling in his fingers and toes from blood loss. His vision blurred. He could hear the sounds of the battle still going on around him but payed them no mind, after all he had a bigger problem at hand.

He coughed bringing up some blood with it. This couldn't be how it ended! He was supposed to become the next symbol of peace!

He had failed everyone, his mother, his teachers, his class and most of all All Might. What would he do if he was in Deku's shoes?

His world became slightly darker at the blood loss his body was experiencing. He slowly managed to bring back some feeling to his fingers, enough to be able to touch the metal shard cutting several inches down in a jagged line going across his stomach. He had about 20 minutes at the most to live if he left the piece in feeling his heart beat unsteadily against the shard.

But he didn't do that, gripping the piece with all of his rapidly decaying strength he pulled the shard out of himself. Now he had closer to five minutes left, ten if he was lucky. He felt the presence of another person next to him, All Might.

"Midoriya my boy what has happened to you!?" He cried crouching over the dying boy.

"H-h-he got-t m-m-me All Might-t, I tried so h-hard to be like y-you" Deku could barely form words around the blood leaking from his mouth.

"Don't worry I'm here now" his trademark smile just peaking out in hope.

"I-it's t-to late f-for me Al-" Deku coughed again bringing up more blood, he continued "j-just leave m-m-me here. I-I w-wanna see the s-s-sunrise one last time."

"Don't say that you'll be fine! I know it!" It was a lie and they both knew it.

Deku could feel himself slipping further and further away from consciousness as they spoke. The pain from the gash in his stomach was worse now, the blood had leaked into a large portion of his hero costume and All Might's as well staining both a dark red.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry All M-might b-but it's t-t-too l-late f-f-for me n-n-now" Deku's stutter had gotten worse along with the pain and darkening vision. His eyes felt so heavy all of a sudden, he could resist the pull of closing them. He felt the sensations of being rocked back and forth slowly as he was cradled by All Might.

His consciousness drifting away too, not before he managed to whisper out the words "s-sorry d-d-dad." He faded into oblivion leaving everything else behind.

"No, Midoriya. Son" All Might gently shook Deku's lifeless body in vain. He never got to see that sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Several people asked for another chapter so here ya go

The dust settled over the roof the rest of 1-A and Melissa climbed over the rubble to see All Might cradling the broken and bloody body of Deku. All Might was crouched over Deku's body. Despite All Might's bulging frame he still managed to look small and broken like a damaged figurine over Deku's body.

The teens were frozen in shock, how could Deku be dead? Melissa gasped, tears pooling into her eyes. She had only known Deku for a short time but had grown very fond of him. Not too far away Melissa saw the shattered wrist brace she had given to Deku. She started shaking as quiet sobs were drawn from her body. He had used her invention to save the day, but at what cost? Guilt ran through her. What if this was her fault? What if her invention broke at the wrong time and left Deku exposed to an attack? What if he died because her invention failed?

Uraraka was in a similar state to Melissa, tears flowing from her eyes in an amount to rival Deku's if he was still alive. She should have been able to do more! What if she had been able to get to the roof quicker or done more to help? It wasn't fair! Why did it have to be Deku? Why was it always the ones that bring out the best in others? Uraraka didn't know what to do, should she go to comfort her friends, or All Might, or just stay where she was, paralysed by grief.

Iida didn't seem to know what he was looking at. How could one of the best students in 1-A die so easily? Iida was stunned that Deku had managed to face the villain in the first place, but those injuries? At the expense of all I-Island's inhabitants? Deku, in his eyes, had died as a hero, not a hero in training. He was honoured to have gotten to know him so well before he had met his demise. His older brother would have loved to have met him and maybe even fought alongside the fallen hero. They both had so much compassion to others and love of what they did. A single tear rolled down the boy's cheek, he was going to miss the green-headed hero.

Bakugou and Kirishima stood next to each other, Bakugou leaning heavily on the red-head for support in shock. Deku was stronger than that! It was Bakugou who was supposed to beat Deku! Not this random extra! Small explosions fired from his hands in anger that accompanied a wave of guilt. Bakugou remembered the end of middle school, he had told Deku to take a swan dive off the roof. For him to die but a year later had a perverse effect on Bakugou, he decided then and there to be a person more like Dek - no - Izuku.

Kirishima couldn't believe what he was seeing either, seeing such a manly and brave classmate taken down so easily by the villain's quirk. He let Bakugou lean into him wrapping an arm around him to support his friend who was grieving more than him as he had known Deku longer than Kirishima had. It was still sad to see a fellow classmate go so easily, it would be hard for all of them to move past what had happened on I-Island but he was sure that he and his classmates could become heroes that would make Deku proud. In honour of his sacrifice.

Todoroki was not fairing any better than his fellow classmates. He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing, Midoriya dead? Todoroki knew that his fellow classmate had been strong, almost rivalling All Might's power at times. Todoroki didn't know whether to stay positive for his classmates or breakdown in his own anguished suffering at the loss of his only true friend from class 1-A. He wished he could change Midoriya's fate, but that was not within his control. His father came to mind, someone like Endeavor would never sacrifice himself like that for the sake of others. Todoroki knew in that moment Izuku was one of the best people he ever had the pleasure of knowing.

No one had any idea of what to do, all stunned to the stillness of statues by their grief. But none were stonier than All Might. He could almost be a hyperrealistic statue of the pro hero. All Might's smile no longer held its place on his face, melted down to show his true feelings. Another wave of utter grief washed over him as well as many questions about the future:

 _Who would inherit One For All now that Deku was gone?_

 _Who would tell the boy's mother what had happened here?_

 _How was the rest of 1-A going to cope?_

These were just some of the questions that ran through the pro hero's head.

Silence would not be a quiet enough word to describe the volume on the rooftop of the building. Even the wind knew it shouldn't blow, feeling a great loss.

The golden sun rose into the sky, unperturbed by the fight and the subsequent loss of life. As the golden orb slowly crawled its way into the sky, a strange thing happened. All the green on I-Island was somehow highlighted, nature's way of honouring the fallen.

And with that, they moved into the new day.


End file.
